


You Shall (Not) Regret

by Jordy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Pacifist Route, Post-Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy/pseuds/Jordy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wakes up to find out that the world was supposed to end, but didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shall (Not) Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the blatant rip-off of Evangelion in the title. (I couldn't think of anything wittier.)

Sans woke up. It was another beautiful day in Snowdin, the birds were chirping...

Boy, did he have a massive headache.

Sans sat up with a yawn and a stretch, cracking some of his bones. Pulling off the sheets, he stood up, stepping into his slippers and pulling on his hoodie. There was a heaviness to the garment that was not normally there. He pulled out a small cell phone from a pocket that was vibrating like mad. Curious _._

Sans pressed a button on the phone, and words started appearing on the screen rapidly. “a human arrived in snowdin today, but i have a bad feeling about them...” the note started. Sans continued reading the note, and as he read, a small expression of fear slowly overcame his grinning face. He could feel sweat dripping down his skull, and his bones were shaking involuntarily.

The entry stopped with a number. 99.

His trans-dimensional cellphone was something that he only used in the weirdest and worst situations. He hadn't received any notifications from it in a very, very long time. The note he read forewarned that the end of the world, both monster and human, was upon them, and that sans himself was putting himself on the line to defend it. By the looks of it, he wasn't winning, but … here he was, reading it, in his cozy home, the morning of just another day scouting for humans with his brother, Papyrus. What could have even happened … ?

Sans put the phone back in his pocket, quickly regained his composure, and left his room at his usual, lazy pace.

"papyrus, i'm going to grillby's, do you want anything?"

**\- - -**

The small human seemed to literally jump three feet in the air with a loud yelp as soon as the word “h u m a n” left Sans' mouth. Sans took a step back, surprised by the outburst, as the human turned to look at him, cowering in fear.

"are you okay, buddy? i didn't mean to scare you so bad," sans asked in a neutral tone, not sure if what he was talking to was even deserving of apologies.

The human looked up at the skeleton before him for a few seconds and the silence made Sans nervous. Then, the human nodded suddenly.

Sans mentally exhaled a sigh of relief, and then held out his hand as an offering, "i wasn't trying to scare you. i was only trying to greet a new pal." He winked his right eye, still wary of the seemingly innocent child.

The human stood up excitedly and grabbed sans' outstretched hand. A loud fart noise followed that filled the cold air around them as the whoopee cushion released it's contents.

"heh," sans managed to let out a small chuckle. Winking again, he said, "old whoope cushion in the hand trick, a classic, huh?"

The human started laughing hysterically. "well, someone who laughs at my pranks can't be too bad," sans thought aloud with a grin as the kid doubled over, their laughter gaining in intensity. The kid collapsed, their head hitting sans' chest, their fading laughter suddenly turning into tears and sobs.

Sans' eye sockets widened, suddenly dumbstruck at what to do. The human's tiny hands gripped tightly onto his sweatshirt as they cried with as much force as they had previously been laughing. Sans stared down at the top of the human's head as his sweatshirt became more and more drenched in tears. Slowly, he lifted his hands out of his pockets and gently wrapped his arms around the child.

"everything is going to be ... ok," sans said with a stronger assurance than he expected from himself. He had been bracing himself all day to meet the creature that he left himself warnings about, but this child, despite being a human with the power to easily slay monsters ... did not seem to have a harmful bone in their body. The genuine sadness and fear radiating from them cleared sans' head of nearly all the worries he had.

He tightened his grip on the kid. Sans suddenly knew he had to protect this being with all his might, no matter the cost. This child filled him with hope, something sans had been distinctly without for as long as he could remember, as well as ... an emotion sans was unfamiliar with. Was it ...

"Sans," the child squeaked out the skeleton's name, their sobs having dimmed to an occasional hiccup while he was lost in thought. Sans was somehow not surprised that they knew his name. "I'm sorry," the child blurted out, their face still buried in sans' sweatshirt.

"for what?" he patted the child's messy hair, "we just met. you don't have anything to apologize for. heck, it should be the other way around. it wasn't very nice of me to scare a new pal."

The human looked up at sans, tears starting to fill their eyes once more.

"c'mon now, no crying anymore, alright? there's someone i'd like you to meet. he's really cool, and i'm sure he can cheer you up real nice."

For a moment, sans thought he saw stars in the human's eyes, but maybe he was just imagining it. They unlatched from sans and quickly darted ahead as fast as their little legs could take them, their arms outstretched like an airplane, brimming with excitement.

As he watched the child run, sans felt his chest about to burst with emotion. He tucked his hands back into his pockets, and then pulled out his cellphone. He turned around, walking in the opposite direction as he typed on it casually, his usual grin plastered on his face.

The human's boundless energy, hope, genuine apology, and thrill to live filled sans with DETERMINATION.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't written anything in a very long time. I'm thinking that maybe I'll continue this with the other characters? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Update 4/13/16: I haven't had the motivation to complete this so I'm going to leave it at "incomplete but finished"


End file.
